


The twelve days of writing MM Romance

by JustJeanette



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJeanette/pseuds/JustJeanette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Goodreads MM Romance groups 6th Anniversary celebrations under the poetry freeform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The twelve days of writing MM Romance

**Filk song:** The twelve days of writing MM Romance _sung to the Twelve Days of Christmas_

* * *

 

The first sex scene the author wrote for me starred a Lord in fla-gra--a-a-an-te .

 

The second sex scene the author wrote for me starred two twinks a tasting,

A Lord in fla-gra--a-a-an-te .

 

The third sex scene the author wrote for me starred three toppy tops,

Two twinks a tasting,

A Lord in fla-gra--a-a-an-te .

 

The fourth sex scene the author wrote for me starred four fisting fireman,

Three Toppy Tops,

Two twinks a tasting,

A Lord in fla-gra--a-a-an-te .

 

The fifth sex scene the author wrote for me starred five burly men,

Four fisting fireman,

Three toppy tops,

Two twinks a tasting,

A Lord in fla-gra--a-a-an-te .

 

The sixth sex scene the author wrote for me starred six subs submissive to,

Five burly men,

Four fisting fireman,

Three toppy tops,

Two twinks a tasting,

A Lord in fla-gra--a-a-an-te .

 

The seventh sex scene the author wrote for me starred Seven Bears a bonking....

 

The eighth sex scene the author wrote for me starred eight accordions a stretching...

 

The ninth sex scene the author wrote for me starred nine derrieres displaying...

 

The tenth sex scene the author wrote for me starred ten gadars pinging...

 

The eleventh sex scene the author wrote for me starred eleven navy men a nailing...

 

The twelth sex scene the author wrote for me starred twelve family jewels fellated...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

JustJeanette


End file.
